Recent advances in portable computing includes the introduction of hand held electronic devices and computing platforms along the lines of the iPad™ tablet manufactured by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. These handheld computing devices can be configured such that a substantial portion of the electronic device takes the form of a display assembly used for presenting visual content. The display assembly generally includes an active display area configured to present visual content and a top protective layer used to provide protection against external effects, such as would be expected during normal use. However, in some cases, additional protection can be afforded both the tablet device and display assembly using a separate accessory device that takes the form of a protective cover attached to the tablet device. However, due to the relatively large size of the display in relation to the tablet device as a whole, little space is available for attaching the protective cover to the tablet device.
Moreover, conventional attachment mechanisms such as mechanical fasteners, clasps, and so forth typically require an externally accessible attaching feature on the electronic device to mate with a corresponding attaching feature on the accessory device. This arrangement can detract from the overall look and feel of the handheld computing device as well as add unwanted weight and complexity as well as degrade the appearance of the hand held computing device.
Therefore an accessory device that provides protection to a tablet device that is at least aesthetically pleasing and easy to attach/detach is desired.